Songbird
by Jadedsnowtiger
Summary: What if Echo had lived?
1. Chapter 1

**I have this idea brewing since I watched the end of Star wars Rebels. I decided to write it our and see if it gets any interest.**

My father was a veteran of the clone wars, he aged quickly over the ten years I had been in his care.

He spoke fondly of his Jedi masters as he attempted the best he could to help me learn of my strength with in the force. He told me his Jedi general often trained with him and his brothers- she was a young padawan whom had much to learn, and many others more than willing to help.

I learned quickly, as I was young and willing to learn about the things I could do.

I made him proud of me, and he called me daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

When they placed the force bands on my wrist, the music in my heart and soul stopped singing.

The bands around my wrist cut me off from the force around me. I was lost without the life connection. I had never been cut off before, it was a cold and scary feelling.

They know. These three rebels. They looked oddly alike, as two of them across the room at a table talking about me. The third one sleeping on a bench as his wounds heal.

All three of them, they know. I was force sensitive.

A battle had broken out in the market as i walked though searching for a fruit I had to return back with or I would receiving a beating.

I was talking with a vender, begging for him to tell me where I could find it.

These men started fighting with in one of the bars and it had spilt out in the the market, alerting the military and attention of the local Stormtroopers The Rebels were forced into a blaster battle, I ran scared into an ally way to escape, as I hid frozen watching.

The unconscious man laying across from me, was shot not far from where i was hiding, I couldn't help myself, I ran out to help him as his brothers did his best to get us both out of the way. I was able to easily heal him with a basic medical kit one of the rebels was carrying. But I was finishing bandaging as another gave him a shot of meds, when we were overrun. Scared, I couldn't stop myself from pushing away with the force, as two troopers came with guns raised, I screamed as they shot, raising my hand as they took a shot. I pushed both of them back hard enough for them to hit the building across the street.

I was forced to follow the rebels back to their ship, and taken off into space. I watched sacred as they moved around with military reflexes as they flew the ship out in to the the sky and and into hyperdrive.

I looked to the scarred man across from me, His body was war torn. Some of his limbs replaced with machine. I watched him, reading his body language, there was something was eating his very soul and it was breaking his heart.. His brown eyes bore into me as he looks up, watching me through cold eyes as he begins to speak.

"Are you alright?" His voice was rough as he spoke gently.

"Why did you take me?"

He watched me sadly. "The market was full of Troopers. They saw what you did. They have your face- They will find you."

I looked down frightened, Order 36, they would hunt for me until I was found. I looked up to him, beneath his scars. He looked just like his brother- almost Identical. A Clone.

"Will you be gentle when you kill me?" I whispered, as I looked up.

"No. There will be killing of Padawans." He growls as he looked to me. "I lost of lot of brothers helping children run from the temple."

I looked up, hearting racing as I pulled on the chain between my wrist.

"You chained me."

"Safe guard." His brother spoke softly from the pilot seat.. "If you panicked, we could have all been killed. You don't seem to have military sense not to run into a battle to heal.

"I am not a Jedi." I confess before realizing it.

"You are good hearted." He smiled to me softly.

"Scarlet." I smiled.

"Chopper, the pilet is Mec, and he's Echo."


	3. Chapter 3

"I am going for a pick up." Father rushed into the room, as he grabbed his bag and blasters.

The older rebel was glowing as he almost bounced into the room. His energy was overwhelming as I leaned onto the table biting my lip. "I've got a mission."

"MIssion?" I asked unsure, a daddy got up from the table, his motions in full military mode as he got up.

"From a friend." He smiled almost glowing, his force signature full of happiness as he smiled, though the tears in his eyes.

Daddy stopped moving, as he looked to him confused.

"I got a message from the Rebel base,

We didn't follow the military, they both wanted to have no part in the war, no part of this battle. They wanted me to live the most peaceful lives we could with the war raging on around us, as hermit farmers it worked on the backwaters of Ender. Living in the woods and off the lands.

Father joy was overwhelming me as he smiled to daddy.

"She called us." he smiled ion joy. "We have to get her."

"Her?" I asked, as I itched at my wrist- the feeling washing off my father were starting to hurt me. Daddy grabbed my hands, preventing me, as I looked away almost ashamed.

"Echo, your overwhelming her," Daddy called to him, as I began to withdrew.

"I can't help it, Chopper. ITs Ahsoka."

"Bring her home." Daddy nods to him, as Father nods leaving us as he rushes out to the ship.

I watched confused. As Daddy turned to me petting my hand softly as he smiled brightly, in a rare true smile.

Are you going to help with the fish or day dream?" Daddy called out as he stood in the knee high water with his fishnet. Though age and disability he walked with a limp, and often had a hard time with the current the steem.

I nod, walking into the water, tying my skirt up to my waist belt.

"You know, being loud scares them." I smiled as i took the net, spreading it out more than i moved slowly with the water.

"Yourn't not wearing boots again." He points out as he shakes his head.

"I can't help it, i need to feel the grounds, it makes me feel more alive." I smiled softly, as i worked the net around dropping it into the water. "I am a Tangurta, daddy, we need the nature."

"No, we need fish." He smiles as the net pulls.

I laugh as we Begin to pull the catch up to the shore line. It had been several days since father had left and daddy's excitement was no longer affecting me.

"Ahsoka is coming?" I asked, picking up the fish from the ground moving them to the table to clean them.

"Ahsoka. " he smiled sadly, as he moved to help me taking a fish gutting it as he talks. "Our Ahsoka." he smiles with pride.

They had told me many tales of their beloved General Ahsoka Tano, throughout the years. She was a brave Jedi throughout the Clone Wars, fighting side by side with her men. My fathers both talked of her with love and respect, as if she was a lover once to them, but I never worked up the nerves to ask them.

"The General?" I smiled, drawing him back to the present.

"Yes," he nods looking to the house, "Though, I don't know if she is the same."

"She is kind?" I asked, as i know the answer as Daddy nodded.

"Very, and patient." he smiled with a nod, working again. "And a Jedii- she has much to teach you."

I smile to him sadly, as I work. I would never ask if she refused to.

"You will like her." Daddy promised as he finished his work. "Ahsoka is wise, and intelligent, she enjoys teachings as much as she does learning."

I smiled hopefully to him, as he cleaned up the fish station.

I quickly cleaned the mess, before joining him out at the fire, singing softly as I play with the fiddle i was gifted for my coming of age gift. Both fathers wanted me to choose the blaster, but both here still impressed when i asked for the instrument.

I sang at the fire, as I watched them join us, the older Tangutra leaning heavily on father, they sit on the fire.

They sat down wordlessly, as none were needed, as I carried on with my song, humming gently as I strung along to a soft Mandalorian turn.

I watched as Father feed her half cooked fish as she eats quietly, listening to my music.

Being empathic I could give, and take emotion. I gave her calmness and peace emotions though the force. She looked up to me in thanks as she eats quietly. Both my father's day beside her, protecting her sides allowing her to relax fully.

They listened to my music. I play until my arm hurt, laying the bow down beside me as I looked up to the sky.

It was a bright moon tonight, the fire an added glow around us.

"I was fighting Anakin- _Vader_ , I mean Darth Vader." Ahsoka spoke softly, as she looks up.

"I was about to be defeated, when Ezra." She choked softly on the name as she shook her head. "Ezra pulled me away from my death... I was. I was dead."

"Been there." Daddy smiled to her with a sad laugh.

"Twice." Father nodded to her softly, as he took her hand.

"Eraz- he's a Padawan... a Knight by my standards. He I pray he lives." She whispers softly as she shakes her head unsure looking to the binds for comfort. She looked older than I was expecting, but worry can do that to age. She was tall, taller than me as she sat in her spot with her head down. Her long head tails slumped behind her shoulders, her orange skin was darker than my own. Her blue eyes look to me was she watched me back, with a soft smile

"Binders?"

"I am empathic, the force only makes it worse." I spoke softly, as i drink my water.

"You were a Padawan?"

I looked up feeling guilty as I shook my head.

"But, I wasn't quite a Sith- I was raised as a druid, I sing, I heal- I didn't pass my trails as a Sith student." I spoke softly, quickly explaining it. I didn't know how she viewed my kind as a Jedi herself.

"I have learned over the years, not to judge so quickly to ideas." She tells me with age in her voice. "Tell me more?"

"My mistress was a Sith Mistress, a studier the art of healing." I smiled softly, I am petting my one head tail. "I started to hear the music when i was a child, it was a constant force in my life."

"Druids as a rare breed." She smiled to me softly, looking over to me. "I have read about your teachings in texts, back at the temple on Coruscant. Your mistress was brave to train you."

"She was killed for it." I shook my head sadly, as I rubbed at my wrist scratching at the old scars

.


End file.
